


exhale

by dragonprincess (lepapillonrose)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Leon needs some love and Raihan is more than ready to give it, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these two dorks are head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepapillonrose/pseuds/dragonprincess
Summary: "Dandelion," Raihan murmurs, just like when they were two overexcited boys beginning their Gym Challenge. A simpler time, before everything became too complicated and too much.-Leon isn't okay, but Raihan will be there until he is.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 297





	exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my first attempt at writing anything Pokemon related for a long time, but I just fell so in love with Raihan and this pairing that I couldn't help but try. I did my best to keep Leon and Raihan in character, but it was a little difficult since the games don't give us a ton to go off of, and this is my first time writing them. Forgive me if they seem a little off; hopefully I can fix that the more I write!
> 
> This fic is inspired by everything Leon went through in the conclusion of Sword and Shield. Having been the Champion since he was 10, I definitely think he'd have a bit of an identity crisis. He's a proud, earnest guy, and after so much happened to him all at once—Rose's betrayal/manipulation, not being able to stop/catch Eternatus, losing his title as Champion—I definitely think he'd need some love and time to get back on his own two feet again. And who better to help than his beloved rival-boyfriend?
> 
> Random tidbit: this fic's title comes from the song "Exhale" by Sabrina Carpenter. It's a really good song that I think a lot of us could relate to (I know I definitely do).

Leon throws himself into work, because there’s always something to do now that he’s essentially the new chairman of Galar. It’s a lot more grown-up work than being the Champion, but he doesn’t mind it. He likes keeping busy, and he’s glad that being around Rose since he was ten has had practical uses. 

Pride in anything is hard to come by these days, but watching the Battle Tower rise in the very place where Rose had manipulated him and everyone else is a start. Leon looks up at it as he locks up for the night, a bright beacon of hope and change against a starry sky. He vows that he’ll catch up one day.

Leon tosses out a Poké Ball and his beloved Charizard appears. It immediately folds its arms, growling as if scolding him. Leon laughs, holding up his hands in surrender. 

“Sorry, I had to finish something up! Awfully rude of me to ask this late, I know, but do you think you could take me to Hammerlocke?”

Charizard huffs smoke from its nostrils, but lowers itself so Leon can easily get on its back. Leon secures himself and rubs the spot at the back of Charizard’s head that he knows it likes. 

“Thanks, buddy. I’ll make sure Raihan makes you Tamato pancakes tomorrow.”

Charizard grumbles sourly, as if the prospect didn’t just make its horns perk up in excitement—it has a bit of a complicated relationship with Raihan and Leon’s relationship, but it’s healing with time at least. Leon only smiles to himself, holding on tight as Charizard makes its ascent.

* * *

Leon and Charizard land in Hammerlocke half an hour later. The streets around Raihan’s apartment are quiet this late at night, save for a few rogue Zigzagoon scampering around, and Leon is thankful for it. He’s not in the mood to talk to people wanting to know the latest scoop on Galar’s disgraced Champion.

Leon smacks his cheeks. What he is  _ not _ going to do is show up at Raihan’s doorstep crying. 

He checks the apartment number one last time before ringing the doorbell. The door opens moments later, and Leon is instantly pulled against a familiar chest with the familiar scent of cologne and a hint of sand that never seemed to go away.

“Arceus, Leon, you could’ve given me a ring at least!”

Leon realizes, with a pang of guilt, that he hadn’t even thought about it. Throwing himself into work has the unfortunate side effect of making him absentminded when it comes to everything else. “Sorry, I forgot! I had some stuff to wrap up at the Battle Tower and it ran late…”

“Dumbass,” Raihan sighs, but fondly. He pulls back, taking Leon’s hands in his—and there it is, that big dopey smile that makes Leon’s heart beat faster no matter how many times he sees it. He still can’t believe he’s the reason for that smile. “I’m just glad you made it.”

Raihan leans in and Leon meets him halfway, readily melting into the kiss and letting the pleasant tingle spread all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. Raihan is warm, solid,  _ home _ , and he’s never been more grateful for it than now.

“Might wanna get out of the doorway first, mate,” Raihan teases, and heat rushes to Leon’s cheeks when he realizes he’s curled his fingers into the fabric of Raihan’s hoodie.

“S-sorry,” Leon says again, letting go quickly. “I got a little caught up, I guess.”

A shadow of something passes over Raihan’s expression, but before Leon can ask, Raihan shuts the door and starts leading him inside. 

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, you’re in luck—I made something special! You remember what I found while I was training, right?”

Leon perks up, following Raihan into the kitchen. “Oh, the Gigantamix? Did you make the curry?”

Raihan grins, throwing open his fridge door with a proud flourish to reveal four full containers of bright red curry. “Yeah! Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. And I’ve got tons of leftovers, so eat up.”

“It looks really good.” Leon’s stomach growls in spite of himself, but he’s too hungry to be embarrassed by it. He sinks into a chair with a quiet sigh, fatigue washing over him. “Thanks, Rai.”

“No problem. Like I said, your lucky day.” Raihan puts a plate of curry and rice in the microwave and switches on the electric kettle. “Must be real lucky, if you didn’t get lost on your way here. Careful, Lee, don’t squander it all in one night!”

“Oh, bugger off,” Leon huffs, shoving at Raihan. “Charizard basically takes me to your door! There’s no way I could get lost.”

“I need to thank him for that.” Raihan wraps his arms around Leon’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “For always bringing my prince to me safe and sound.”

Leon blushes. Raihan loves using pet names, and Leon honestly likes them too, but he can’t help how shy they make him. “W-well, he’s expecting Tamato pancakes tomorrow. I’d make them, but…”

“Mate, I’m not letting you near a stove  _ ever _ ,” Raihan snickers at the memory—not one of Leon’s finest moments, as a tipsy Leon and an open flame did not mix—running a hand over Leon’s long hair and working through some of the tangles. “But it’s fine, I don’t mind doing it. Gotta win him over somehow.”

“He knows how much I love you,” Leon says, confidently, and he’s pleased when the bold declaration makes Raihan fluster. “That will be enough.”

The microwave pings, interrupting their little moment, and Raihan lets him go to retrieve his food. He sets the plate in front of Leon and Leon digs in eagerly, just realizing how hungry he is. Meanwhile, Raihan prepares the tea. He waits until Leon has finished his food before ushering him into the living room, sitting him down and throwing his favorite Goomy-print blanket over him. He makes sure Leon is comfortable—“ _ No, _ Rai, I don’t need any more pillows”—before finally settling next to him on the couch.

“So, how was the Battle Tower today?”

Leon takes a sip of tea, letting it warm him and breathing in the soothing scent of Roseli blossoms, his favorite. “It’s fine! It’s been busier lately, but that’s just because we’re close to being done. I reckon we can open it to the public soon.”

“Can’t you take a break, love?”

The softness of Raihan’s tone makes Leon look to his side. Raihan looks so worried that it makes Leon feel uneasy. He’s not supposed to make anyone worried. It’s why he doesn’t see Hop or their mum as much as he wants to, why he doesn’t stick around the Gym Leaders (excluding Raihan) as much as he once did. After all, they have a new Champion—what business would they have with a has-been?

“Leon?”

Leon startles, wilting under Raihan’s stare. “Sorry,” he says, putting the mug down, and Raihan’s brow creases. “Just thinking. But, it’s fine, really! I like doing it and it keeps me busy. It’s what I owe the people of Galar.”

“You don’t owe anyone shit,” Raihan says evenly, holding his gaze. He isn't convinced, but then again, Leon can't expect his boyfriend of all people to be easily hoodwinked. “Especially not when you’re working yourself into the ground like this. It's not good for you, Lee.”

“I’m not though!” Leon snaps, frustration flaring. “Look, I  _ know  _ I’m nothing now, without my title. You don’t need to remind me of that. But that’s not why I’m doing all of this! I’m doing this because it’s my duty, as the chairman’s clueless little puppet.”

Raihan seems taken aback, perhaps at the venom in Leon’s voice or the tears in Leon’s eyes, and Leon feels a familiar simmering rage. Not at Raihan, not at Rose, but at  _ himself _ , for being too weak, too naive, too stupid to realize Rose’s true intentions, strung along every word and pulled this way and that like a marionette. Leon was crowned Champion for being the strongest Trainer in all of Galar, but in the end, in Galar’s darkest hour, it all amounted to nothing. He couldn’t lift a finger. He  _ deserved _ to be defeated.

“Leon,” Raihan says, hushed, and Leon realizes he’s said everything aloud. “None of that was your fault.”

“Rubbish,” Leon hisses, grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I was the closest person to him that wasn’t Miss Oleana, Raihan. I should have known. I could have stopped him.”

“Could you really have, when he was already that mad to begin with?” Raihan’s tone is still gentle, his hand rubbing his knee. “None of us had a clue either. Bloody hell, the Energy Plant was in  _ my  _ stadium. He was scheming right under my nose, literally, and I didn’t notice shit. I let him waltz in and do whatever the hell he wanted.”

Leon remembers that, too. All too well, because of how far his heart had plummeted when he heard what was happening, knowing it was in Hammerlocke Stadium. How Raihan’s face went ashy pale when he realized Sebastian, Camilla, and Aria were training there that day and just managed to escape with their lives. How Raihan so easily could have been in that position if he hadn't been in Wyndon for the Championship Cup. How he would never, ever forgive himself if anything ever happened to Raihan.

"Dandelion," Raihan murmurs, just like when they were two overexcited boys beginning their Gym Challenge. A simpler time, before everything became too complicated and too much. Leon crumples, and he feels Raihan's arms instantly come up around him. 

“I've known him since I was ten! He was there when I became Champion, and he helped me through  _ everything _ , and I trusted him! I  _ knew _ him, and he still—he still—”

Leon dissolves into uncontrollable sobs, festered from weeks of numb denial and false bravado. It's not pretty, it's not what he wanted to do when he came here, but Raihan doesn't let go, doesn't try to make him stop. So just this once, Leon lets go. He cries to his heart's content, framed by whispered sweet nothings that he doesn't deserve, until he can't anymore.

It's quiet for a few moments afterwards. Leon suspects Raihan is giving him time to compose himself, which he appreciates; frankly, he's already feeling ashamed over the whole thing. "Sorry," he says hoarsely, but the moment he utters the word, a finger is pressed to his lips.

"You've been apologizing a tad much lately," Raihan chides, and Leon is surprised to hear the roughness in his voice. Had he been crying, too? "For no reason, at that."

Leon stops himself from apologizing again just in time, properly chastised by the red-rimmed glare Raihan pins him with. Satisfied, Raihan holds him closer and presses a kiss to his temple.

"You don't need to pretend for me, Lee," he says gently. “Just let yourself feel things and stop bottling it all up. Let me be here for you. Let me help you."

"It's just hard," Leon admits, leaning into the steady comfort that is Raihan. "I'm not used to any of this. Losing and getting bad press and… and…”

"Focusing on yourself instead of others?" Raihan suggests, and Leon is startled by how spot-on it is. "Yeah, I figured. Makes sense, too, since that’s basically what your life has been since you became Champion.”

“Yeah,” Leon sighs heavily, and it’s a relief to finally admit to someone who won’t judge him. “It’s what the chairman wanted for my public image. Galar’s grand hero and all of that.”

“Well, that bastard’s not calling the shots anymore.” Raihan takes one of Leon’s hands in his and kisses the back of it. “ _ I _ am. I'll take care of you and spoil you and even if you complain, I won't stop.”

“I’m not a kid, Rai,” Leon reminds him with a smile, but he doesn’t make any motion to move away from Raihan either. “Besides, you’ve got a job.”

“So? It’s the offseason. It’s not like I have much to do but train, and I can do that with you anyway.” Raihan peppers Leon’s cheeks with kisses. “Everyone needs a proper spoiling once in a while,  _ especially  _ you. Ask literally anyone—Sonia, Hop, Gloria, Piers, any of the Gym Leaders—and they’ll tell you the same thing. I will literally give them a ring right now if you don’t believe me.”

“Alright, alright, point taken, you overgrown Yamper,” Leon laughs, patting the top of Raihan’s head placatingly. He feels the curve of Raihan’s smile against his skin and can’t help but kiss the side of Raihan’s head; he’s too cute when he gets like this. “Don’t interrupt anyone for my sake.”

“Good. Now that that’s all well and understood… you’re taking tomorrow off, yeah?”

“Rai…” Leon hesitates. Even after all Raihan has said, the thought of being idle for a day, as tempting as it is, makes him feel anxious. There’s so much to do, so much to prove, so much to fix—

Raihan adjusts his position so he’s facing Leon properly. His face is serious now, a firm frown on his mouth, and Leon knows he can’t wiggle out of this one.

“Love, I’m not telling you to call off the project or anything like that. You just need some time off. It won’t hurt, especially when you’ve been working non-stop and the Battle Tower is practically done. You’re gonna be swamped when it opens anyway, so why not take a break right now?”

Leon grumbles. Raihan’s making too much sense. “When did you get all clever?”

“Always been,” Raihan replies cheekily, and Leon rolls his eyes. “And I’m not hearing a ‘no’...”

“You know what? Fuck it.” Leon watches as Raihan’s eyes light up, because he knows Leon only curses when he’s serious. “I’ll do it. I’ll take tomorrow off.”

“Hell yeah, now you’re talking!” Raihan positively beams, ducking down to give Leon a peck. “Proud of ya, champ.”

The nickname tumbles out like it would in the past, and instantly, Raihan is panicked. He stutters an apology, but Leon tunes it out and  _ thinks  _ for a second. It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would; it’s born of love, not scorn. It’s a part of him and his legacy—a part of them and their relationship. And if it’s Raihan, it’s always going to be different.

So he winds his arms around Raihan’s neck and kisses him the apologies out of him, leaving them both breathless before Leon rests his forehead against Raihan’s.

“Thanks, Raihan. I love you.”

Raihan's smile softens. There’s so much love and adoration in his honest blue eyes that Leon’s heart seizes, because even without words, he just  _ knows _ that Raihan feels the same.

"I love you, too, dandelion. You're safe here with me."

* * *

As Leon dozes in a snoring Raihan’s arms later that night, snug and warm and brimming with love, he can’t help but think just how true it is.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Leon strikes me as the type of character who immerses himself in work to keep negative feelings at bay—I mean, did you see how fast he made the Battle Tower? I think it would be hard for him to be vulnerable in front of people, especially with the public image he's kept since he was 10—but Raihan is definitely one of those people he trusts most and could be vulnerable in front of, especially if they started dating. 
> 
> Thank you to all for reading this far! Drop a kudos or comment if you'd like and let me know what you thought <3 I'll see you in the next fic!


End file.
